the_miiverse_resourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Miiverse Administration
The Miiverse Administrators delete Miiverse posts for Nintendo. Their job is to keep Miiverse "family-friendly" by removing posts that may contain inappropriate content and banning users. They are also very infamous, since many users have been unfairly penalized by the Admins, and thus resulting in users making fun of and criticize them. Admin's Function The Admin's function is to provide security and stability on Miiverse by either deleting a post that violates the CoC or banning a user. However, the Admin's powers have been abused many times for a user's personal need, often via one user falsely reporting another user. They make bans secure by not using the MAC address, IP address, router, or anything else. They use a variable that cannot be changed easily: the serial number. Nintendo does NOT use your MAC or IP address; they use your serial number as that is more secure. Recovering your Posts If you are sure that you were false reported, you can either send a pre-typed message to the administrators saying "I did not violate the Code of Conduct" (However, this almost never works) or email Nintendo Support. They'll do everything within their power to help sort out the situation. Sometimes it'll take them a few days to reply back, so be patient. Here is a link to Nintendo Support website: here. Computers or Humans? There's been many discussions on Miiverse in the past between users who believe that Admins are computers and people who believe they are human. Many of these users claim to have called Nintendo's support and being told that the Admins are computers or humans. Via an automated email given out by Nintendo of Germany to complaints about Miiverse, lt is confirmed that most activity from admins comes from a bot that just reacts to some usual known words, and that drawings are probably detected via a pattern detection algorithm system. It is, however, very likely that users with admin powers exist, but these most likely don't do much, as the same email also stated that temporary bans cannot be undone by Nintendo. Criticism of the Adminstration The Admins have been criticized heavily for their lackluster effort to stop false reporters. The Code of Conduct states that false reporting is prohibited, although it is way too difficult to notice and enforce. The Admins are also criticized for unfair bans. Some example of people getting banned was saying the words "silly", "shut up", "unfun" (that isn't even a word), and many other general words people use. The admins have also been criticized for removing and banning users and strangely leaving worse users alone. This may have to do with a rumor that if the post gets a certain amount of yeahs it won't be deleted (Unconfirmed.) The admins have been known for deleting posts of art that are not even offensive or inappropriate. Admins have even gave out warnings about posts you have deleted unfairly adding to the admin notifications on your profile. Outside of Miiverse, many also criticize how harsh the Admins are. Some users are unfairly permabanned, or even console banned. Mentioning your friend code, or NNID will give you a notification, or a ban. False Reporting Main Article: False Reporters Because of the admin's programming, many users take advantage of their banning powers to get others banned. This act is known as false reporting. False Reporting has existed since as early as 2013, but skyrocketed in 2014 when the Great Smash/Zelda War occurred, in which false reports skyrocketed on both ends. False Reporting is technically a violation of the Code of Conduct, however it can be hard for the bots to notice (let alone enforce) this rule, and it still continues today. False reporters only are noticed by the admins when there is someone repeatedly targeting an individual. This shows Nintendo's lack of support on users that get false reported. 6/24 Update On June 24, 2015, an update was released that beefs up the Admin's banning powers even more. Basically if one user gets banned, any NNIDs linked to that same system cannot access Miiverse until that user's ban is released. Many users panned the update due to the Admin's bad programming, and that False Reporters gain a huge advantage. Admin Supporters Among the intense amount of hate for the Administration, There manages to be a decent number of supporters. Although, they are usually outnumbered and unable to combat the Anti-Admins because of this. One notable example is the group "Team Trio" which mainly supported the admins, and their way of carrying out enforcements. They claimed that the Admins corruption was greatly exaggerated. This claim and the group's movement to wipe out "Off-Topic Users" caused them to be disliked by many users across Miiverse. Lot's of hate was directed toward this group, and especially toward their leaders, Mii XD, and Zoobaby10. Category:Miiverse